Locations
Home The World Since the begining of all that exist, periods of war and havoc were mixed with others of peace and prosperity. Divided in many regions and also many forms of government, from monarchies, republics and theocracy to militocracy and dictatorship, the mainland of Kuslia can be divided in three alliances: The Uscan Empire, The Resk Dominions and also The Ironedge Confederacy. Also, there are portions of land unaligned with the three big forces and others where no simple man dares to adventure, called The White Plague. History of Kuslia Unaligned Regions Wellhaven Wellhaven is the only unaligned region and it can be found in the north eastern part of of the continent. It is mostly an island country, but it also has some teritories in the mainland. Many people think that Wellhaven was part of the mainland but million of years ago due to some cataclismic event separated and it is moving away with each passing year. Naul Naul is a small village located in the south eastern part of the Wellhaven's mainland. It is known for being a good place for travelers to rest. The village was also known for the quality and quantity of their crops, but in the recent years, the crops started to fail, being destroyed by some people with malicious intents. Dumvan Dumvan is the biggest port town from the eastern side of the continent being only rivaled Truis. It is believed that more than 30 different ships come to Dumvan, daily, for trade and also acomodation. The town is split in five districts, The Artisan Disctrict, The Trader District, The Naval District, The Folk District and also a considerable piece of land reserved for the clergy, where the the second Reveared Chapel of Sarenrae resides. The Chapel is located somewhere further inland and it is surrounded by fortified walls. Imora Imora is the capital city of Wellhaven and it is considered to be the pinnacle of civilization and also The Holiest City. The city appears as a hexagonal ancient fortress, with towering white walls, about 40 ft tall, each concurrence of two having inscribed with the sigil of one of the six deities veneered. There are only three entrances in the city: one in the north-western part of the city leading to the road to Qont, one in the southern part of the city leading to the road curving around the city towards Truis and the third one leading to The Forest of Gastew. The Grand Chapel of Light is located in the middle of the city, having adjacent to the main building six lateral domes for each of the gods (Erathis, Bahamut, Sarenrae, Raven Queen, Lathander, Moradin). The Uscan Empire Enlia Region Dego Dego is the capital of Enlia, and one of the four great cities throughout the empire. It has been rebuilt after The Sealing. The city now is a luxurious place due to the large amounts of gold, iron and other ores that lie beside. Inside the city there is located a gargantuan sized tree, named Ythiril or The Mother Tree, which is believed that was planted by Melora herself in the Age of Divination. The city has three layers: the upper layer dedicated for the rich people and The Royal Palace where The Bright Duchess resides, the middle one where the common people live, trade and enjoy what life brings upon them and the lower one where most of the mining is done. Aleport It is the only port city of Enlia it has trading routes with all the other port cities of The Uscan Empire. The city took the name centuries ago, because it was and still is an exporter of different sorts of ale, wine and other sorts of alcoholic beverages. There are two temples located within the city, one dedicated to Pelor and one to The Raven Queen.__FORCETOC__ Category:Locations Category:World